gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
K-Rose
K-Rose es una estación de radio de música country en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Fundada en 1941, es conducida por Mary-Beth Maybell. La radio transmite música country del período comprendido entre las décadas de 1950 y 1980. Canciones *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses (1970) *Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man (1973) *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' (1951) *Juice Newton - Queen of Hearts (1981) *Statler Brothers - New York City (1975) *Statler Brothers - Bed of Roses (1971) *Asleep at the Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read (1974) *The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward (1987) *Willie Nelson - Crazy (1961) *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray (1957) *Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away (1999) *Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys (1975) *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You (1975) *Whitey Shafer - All My Ex's Live In Texas (1987) *Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night (1980) Videos Canciones Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin' " Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "New York City" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Willie Nelson - "Crazy" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" Radio completa Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Curiosidades thumb|La camiseta de la radio en GTA Online. *Es la radio favorita de Mike Toreno. *La mayoría de los coches del campo y del desierto tendrán sintonizada esta emisora. *Es una curiosa coincidencia que el nombre ' K Rose ' pueda tener las primeras letras de Ken Rosenberg, algo parecido a K'''en '''Rose'nberg.'' *Junto con K-DST es la primera estación del juego que en su nombre tiene una '''K. *En Grand Theft Auto Online, con motivo de celebrar el décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se añadió una camiseta de la emisora para comprar. * Originalmente, la canción New York City de Statler Brothers, no iba a aparecer en esta emisora. * Curiosamente, María-Beth dice después de la canción "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" que ella nunca había estado en el río Mississippi, pero después de otra canción, ella empieza a hablar de hebillas de cinturón y dice "Compre una hebilla del tamaño de un tapacubos en Florida". * Después de CJ inicia las misiones con Catalina, Mary-Beth menciona acerca de un rumor se enteró de una pareja de jóvenes robando a través del estado. Podría ser referencia a CJ y Catalina al robar a las tiendas de todo Red County. * Originalmente, esta emisora iba a estar de fondo en la casa de Helena Wankstein, pero este interior termino siendo inaccesible, curiosamente seria el único interior en el que podríamos escuchar esta emisora. de:K-Roseen:K Rosefi:K-Rosefr:K-Rosepl:K-Rose Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas